Why Me?
by I Love God and Jesus Christ
Summary: When everyone is so busy at home, why doesn't Megan get any attention? Rated T for some cutting, depression, and dark thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Me?**

Megan POV (Point of View)

Well, I'd been depressed for weeks now and things haven't gotten any better.

"_Hey Megan, your mom and I are going out to dinner. We should be back by 10:00, okay?"  
>"Sure"<em>

My mom and Walter were never around. They were always working. Walter is so bad at his job it's not even funny. Plus, if they're not working then they're spending time together. Plus Drake and Josh are never around. Drake is usually out with a girl and once in a while a friend or two. Josh is pretty nice, but he's been busy working and doing schoolwork especially lately.

"_Megan, we're going to the movies. See you later."  
>"Whatever"<em>

"_I have to go to work. I'll see you later Megan."_

This was normal in my household. Anything could happen. I've been extra depressed lately and have been starting to cut myself. It hurts really badly sometimes, but it's worth it. If I go over the edge and end up going farther than my intentions then it'll happen. I wish there was someone I could talk to. It's just that everyone is so busy. All my friends are like, "Megan, come to the movies with us." The only reason I don't go to the movies with them is because they watch stupid movies. I don't think I'd like to go see Twilight. I'm not that girly. I never feel good anymore and eating just makes me sick. I'll have a dinner here and there and sometimes I eat lunch, but that's about all. I like acting evil and pulling pranks, but I've done so much pranking that I can't find many more. I thought I heard that mom and Walter were going on a vacation soon and that would just make matters worse. I don't see why they need a vacation. They've been fine…..I think. I haven't talked to them in a couple of days. They get home by the time I'm in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Me? Chapter 2**

Megan POV

Well, a week later I found out that mom and Walter really were going on a vacation. But of course Drake and Josh will be home. At least I'll have someone to be here though.

"Bye Megan. We'll see you in a week."  
>"I love you sweetie. Boys, be good and don't be immature."<br>"I don't want to hear about any parties while we're gone like that one time."  
>*They leave*<p>

I guess I'll have to look up to Drake and Josh. Hopefully, they don't throw any stupid parties. You know, I have to admit that cutting myself is making me feel better and I'm even losing weight by not eating which will help me when I get older. Now I won't be as fat after I have my baby when I'm older which will mean that I won't have to go to the gym and work out afterwards. Oh, life. I love your shortcuts.  
>Here comes Drake.<p>

"Look, don't cause any trouble. I have a date tonight and she's coming over so don't embarrass me, alright?"  
>"Whatever. I'm used to it by now."<br>"So you're not going to plan any pranks or anything?"  
>"Nope."<br>"Cool."

Phew! I thought he would ask me what's wrong or think I was up to something. And here comes Josh.

"Hey Megan. I might have to work a little bit later tonight. Make sure Drake doesn't throw a party or anything, alright?"  
>"He has a date tonight. It's at the house."<br>"Oh. No party then. Cool. See you later."  
>"Bye."<p>

*Drake's POV*

Megan has been acting weird lately. She barely ever comes down for dinner and she's always in her room. She doesn't seem evil anymore and that is nothing like her. I'll talk to Josh.

"Hey Josh. Have you noticed anything weird about how Megan's acting?"  
>"Yeah, she's so calm and like whatever. She barely even comes down for dinner."<br>"Exactly. Do you think we should figure out what's wrong with her?"  
>"Yeah, but I'll be busy later so let's do it now."<br>"Alright."

Megan's POV

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

It has to be Drake and Josh. What do they want?

*Opens the door*

"What do you want? I'm busy."  
>"We need to talk to you." Oh great, they want to talk to me.<br>"About what?"  
>"Just let us in. This is important." Yeah, right!<br>"How important?" This is ridiculous. I am in the middle of a cutting session.  
>"Just let us come in!"<br>"Fine, but make it snappy."

*Megan forgets the knife is still on her bed.*  
>*They walk in and see it before she can grab it.*<p>

"Crap!" I forgot to put the knife away so I just shoved it in the nearest drawer.  
>"What was that?" Josh asked me.<br>"Oh nothing."  
>"That looked like a knife."<br>"Yeah! What's wrong with you? Are you trying to kill us or yourself or something?"  
>"I'm not trying to kill anyone. It's my way of making myself feel better."<br>"Well, what makes you feel so bad?" Oh gosh. I hate when they ask me questions.  
>"Mom and Walter are always busy with work or with each other. And you two are always busy. Josh is always busy with work or going to the movies. And all Drake does is date people and sit in front of the T.V. No one talks to me. My friends always want to go to the movies, but the movies they want to see are stupid."<br>"Well, maybe your friends and you could compromise which movies to watch. And Drake and I will try to stay home more and spend some more time with you. Right Drake?"  
>"Sure. Mom and Walter have been busy with work and with each other a lot recently and I'm sure it will die down. They'll get sick of each other eventually."<br>"Wow! I'm glad to know you two. You're such great brothers."  
>"Thank you! Now let's go watch a movie. I'll call work and tell them I need some time off. "<br>"And I'll go call my date and tell her something personal came up and that I can't make it."  
>"Alright. I'll get the candy and pop the popcorn. Meet you in the living room!"<p>

I'm glad I have brothers like Drake and Josh to help me!

**This was a request from contestQueen11. I hope everyone liked it! I'll continue with a couple more chapters, but after that I think there won't be much more to write about. So, stick around for the next two chapters! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Me? Chapter 3**

**A.N. (Author's Note): This takes place a day on Saturday. Their parents will come back in the next chapter. Hope you like it, and please review! Thank you! 3**

Megan POV

Movie night was awesome! We watched a movie that's actually interesting, we ate popcorn and candy, it was just like taking a trip to the movie theatre! I loved it! I wish we could do this more often. Although, I do like hanging out with Drake and Josh, I'm going to try hanging out with my friends more just incase anything comes up and Drake and Josh can't hang out. Then, I won't be bummed and I can just go out with friends and not feel awkward. This week has gone pretty well though. We've been hanging out a lot this week whether it was all of us or just me and one of the boys. For example: on Tuesday, Drake, Josh, and I all went to the park or Thursday. Drake had a date on Thursday so Josh and I went to the movie theatre where he worked. We saw Crazy Steve while we were there. He is definitely crazy. Mom and Dad will be coming back tomorrow and before they get home, I want to talk to Drake and Josh and ask them whether or not to tell them I went into a bad state of depression, but I'm getting better. Also, that I'm not cutting myself or starving myself anymore. I think it'll be easier to talk to them before we hang out so I'll go talk to them now.

"Hey Drake, Josh! Can you come down to the Living Room for a few minutes? I want to talk to you."  
>"Sure Meg. We'll be down in a second."<p>

"I was wondering how I should go about telling Mom and Walter about this. How do I tell them what happened and how I felt? Plus, how would I tell them I'm recovering. Do you think they'll believe me?"  
>"Of course they'll believe you. If they don't, we're your witnesses. You could say, I need to talk to you about something really important. Then, you could say that you were going through a really severe time of depression. Tell them why you were depressed and tell them that you're recovering, what you're doing to recover which would be hanging out with people often, you've been eating now, and you're not cutting yourself anymore. It will be okay."<br>"Thanks guys. I really needed that."  
>"Anytime! Love ya!"<br>"Love ya too!"

Well, at least I know what to say now! That wasn't so hard either. Well, mom and dad should be here tomorrow so to be nice, I think I'll clean up the house a little bit. It'll give me something else to do. I've got a little while before Drake and Josh hang out with me this afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4 The Last and Final Chapter

**Why Me? Chapter 4 The Last and Final Chapter**

**A.N. (Author's Note): I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter for this story! I'm sorry, but there isn't much to work with and I just am not interested in continuing to write this. But I thought you deserved one last chapter. Hope you like it! :-)**

Megan POV

Mom and Walter are finally home! It's so nice to see them again! I'm a little nervous to talk to them about my depression, but I'm anxious too. I've thought a really long and hard time about this. So, I'm ready to see them and talk to them.

"Hey Mom! Hey Walter!" I walked up to them and hugged them. They're such good parents.

"I need to talk to you guys about something really important."

"Sure, no problem. What's wrong sweetie?" We all sat down on the couch.

"I went through some rough patches which led me to severe depression. I actually started cutting myself and not eating most meals. It got to the point that if I cut myself too deep or went too far, I wouldn't care. I would just let myself die."

"Sweetie, why would you feel this way?"

"I felt this way because no one ever talks with me or spends quality time with me. When my friends went to the movies, they watch stupid movies. Now, we compromise movies, Drake and Josh have been hanging out with me, life is great! I stopped cutting myself and I'm eating all my meals now! I'm so happy!"

"We're sorry you felt this way. Let us know when things get too busy. But we're glad you're doing a lot better now. So tell us, did Drake or Josh throw any parties or trash the house while we were gone?"

"Nope, not even once."

"Good to hear sweetie."

And we went on with our lives. Things went much better from now on. We have family nights most of the time. Monday is movie night. We either watch a movie at home or go to the movie theatres to watch a movie, Thursdays or Fridays are usually game nights, and Saturdays are usually junk food night. Sometimes, we even go out for dinner! Life has gotten a lot better. Well, like they say, everything happens for a reason!

**A.N. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and support. I just ask for one last review. Please be truthful, even if you say the story sucks or the chapter sucked, that's fine. I just need some honest advice. So, thank you so much! Take care! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why Me? Chapter 5**

Megan's P.O.V.

So, it's been a few weeks since I told Mom I would try to stop cutting. Everyone was really shocked when Mom told them. I didn't tell Mom about not eating but it doesn't matter because I come down for dinner more frequently. I'm still building up to coming down everyday but I'm almost there. It's been even harder to stop cutting. I still battle with that everyday. Sometimes I still cut but I think that I'll be able to completely stop within a month or so. Everyone is paying a bit more attention to me and I'm taking my friends up on a lot of their invitations to hang out. I'm a lot happier now.


End file.
